


you're my calm in the storm

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Parenting, Eren has anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and Levi is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is always there when he needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my calm in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this yesterday when I was struggling with my own anxiety so sorry if it's off

Eren always said that it started when he couldn't breathe, but then again, that wasn't quite the truth. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ breathe, it was that he couldn't breathe _right_. It was that there was a tightness in his chest; a feeling in his throat that went almost unnoticed until Eren's skin began to crawl and tears pricked his eyes. It was then, when he was on that edge, that precipice, that he would realize that his breathing was getting shallow and that hey, that probably wasn't normal.

The moments following that realization were crucial. Depending on the situation, how fast he got away from whatever was causing him anxiety was as important as maintaining normal body function. If he couldn't get away in less than ten minutes then he was extremely likely to go straight into a full blown attack. Which well... It was kind of hard to get away from your family.

Staggering up from the couch, Eren swallowed, struggling to make his lungs work as they should. He was already short of breath, head going foggy and chest full of that horrible vibration of emotion. The lump in his throat didn't help matters at all, but as always he pushed through it.

"C-can I have my charger?" He asked, avoiding eye contact as he nodded towards the bright blue cord in question.

Grisha stared down at it for a moment, before with a nod and a grunt he handed it over. His inquisitive eyes focused on Eren then, the exact thing he wished to avoid, and Eren could see the question starting before it even left his lips. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Eren didn't try to force a smile, just turned and walked away. Not to be outdone, his mother spoke up from the table, scornful and misunderstanding of the situation--or at least, he hoped that it was a misunderstanding. He still liked to think that she actually took his mental health seriously.

"He's in one of his moods," Carla dismissed. "just like I've been for the past few weeks."

And that, that _burns_ Eren, makes his chest tighten as if his ribs are trying to cave in on themselves, makes his breathing shorten and the sting of his eyes deepen because no, that's not what this is, not at all, but he can't--

"Can you not talk about me?" He snaps, escaping down the stairs before another retort can cut through him like a knife.

He isn't really sure how he makes it to his bed. All he remembers is collapsing into a heap on the floor right before it, panting for air and scrambling for the phone he'd dropped. He gets onto the bed somehow once he's got it, head falling into his hands as he curls over his knees.

Now come the moments where he can't breathe.

His shoulders shake, his eyes burn and his mouth opens in an attempt to get the oxygen he sorely needs. When nothing calms him he scrambles for the inhaler on his dresser. His fingers shake as he holds the opening to his lips, holding his breath for as long as possible once the first puff enters his mouth. His heart steadies as he does it, and his desperation dies down ever so slightly. When he puts it back where it came he can breathe again, and the regaining of his senses is enough for him to reach for his phone.

 _I need you to come get me,_ is sent with a quick array of tapping fingers and Eren falls back against his bed for a brief moment of respite. It will take anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes for the recipient to get him, depending on when he checks his phone.

It can not come soon enough.

* * *

By the time Levi pulls into Eren's driveway the echo of his mother screaming is still ringing through Eren's head, making his body shake and tremble with the vibrations. No one asks where he's going and he doesn't offer the information, just runs to the passenger side door and flings himself inside as if something or someone will prevent him from doing so if he waits.

"Hey," Levi murmurs, shifting the car back into drive and pulling out of the driveway. He knows the drill, knows that Eren will get much better once they're away and safe, and waiting will only delay that.

Eren smiles faintly, arms wrapped around himself. He's forgotten a jacket--or rather, elicited to go without. The closet squeaked after all and he didn't want any attention. "Hey."

"You need anything?" Levi asked, turning the dial to the radio's volume up past a low drone.

He shook his head. "A few cuddles would be nice, but that's about it."

The shorter male smiles, a faint curl of his lips, and the touch of his hand to the fear shift is an invitation Eren can't resist. "I can do that," Levi says, as their fingers twine together. He doesn't even flinch when Eren's squeeze perhaps a bit too tight, or when his nails bite into Levi's skin as if to anchor himself.

Eren wants to apologize, instead he says, "I love you."

Levi likes those words much better anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that I made Carla an asshole but she was written with my mother in mind and well  
> my mother is an asshole about anxiety


End file.
